


Not Allowed

by cwsquared



Category: Naruto
Genre: Oneshot, also my first oneshot, my first naruto fic, this might be a bit sad, young gaara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwsquared/pseuds/cwsquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a oneshot with little Gaara wanting to be hugged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first oneshot and first time doing naruto fan fiction. on my phone to boot! Let me know what you think!

Gaara watched with emotionless eyes as a young boy his age was hugged by a smaller girl outside their home. 

"How was training big brother?" She asked happily, small arms still about his waist as he ruffled her hair.

"It went awesome of course! I am your older brother after all. " He said, puffing his chest out. Gaara's eyes quickly moved to their father as he noticed the red heads presence.

"Move inside now. " The father said, turning a forced smile to his children as he ushered them in, closing the door on the looker as though that would protect them. Gaara started walking, his mind recalling how the two siblings had interacted over and over again.  
He had always seen people do that before, smiles always on their faces as they did so. As he found his self up on his normal rooftop, staring at the moon he pondered what it would feel like to partake in such an action. Slinder white fingers slowly removed the cork from the gourd on his back, a fine mist made of sand flowed from the opening. His eyes turned to the shape the sand was forming, slowly showing it was his self. He was unsure of the time he spent standing in front of his sand clone. But he finally stepped towards it, slowly opening his arms, wrapping them around the solid form. As he felt the clones arms lift to do the same the moment was shattered. 

"Gaara."  
It was his father, his ever present anger on his face. Gaara bowed his head before moving to get off the roof. Maybe monsters weren't allowed to do such human things.


End file.
